Clutches are used in a wide variety of applications to selectively couple power from a first rotatable driving member, such as a driving disk or plate, to a second, independently rotatable driven member, such as a driven disk or plate. In one known variety of clutches, commonly referred to as "one-way" or "overrunning" clutches, the clutch engages to mechanically couple the driving member to the driven member only when the driving member rotates in a first direction relative to the driven member. Once so engaged, the clutch will release or decouple the driven member from the driving member only when the driving member rotates in a second, opposite direction relative to the driven member. Further, the clutch otherwise permits the driving member to freely rotate in the second direction relative to the driven member. Such "freewheeling" of the driving member in the second direction relative to the driven member is also known as the "overrunning" condition.
One type of one-way clutch includes coaxial inner and outer plates having generally planar clutch faces in closely spaced, juxtaposed relationship. A plurality of recesses or pockets is formed in the face of the inner plate at angularly spaced locations about the axis, and a strut or pawl is disposed in each of the pockets. Corresponding notches are formed in the face of the outer plate and are engageable with the struts when the inner plate is rotating in a driving direction. When the direction of relative rotation of the plates is reversed, the struts disengage the notches in the outer plate, thereby allowing freewheeling motion of the inner plate with respect to the outer plate.
A typical method for making such a one-way clutch includes casting the outer plate as a single piece from materials such as aluminum and powdered metal. The casting process, however, is relatively expensive and adds significantly to the overall cost of the clutch. Furthermore, in such case, a retainer is typically required to maintain the inner plate within a flanged portion of the outer plate.